


Salmon Slapping

by Bunnylordofdoom, CompletelyCreative, waywardchilde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Again, Bad Dirty Talk, Crack, Kink, M/M, We're children im sorry, fish kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnylordofdoom/pseuds/Bunnylordofdoom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyCreative/pseuds/CompletelyCreative, https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardchilde/pseuds/waywardchilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants to get into a... exotic kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salmon Slapping

**Author's Note:**

> So, uhm... Hi. We're back with more of this shit. Like always, this was written on a skype chat, copy-and-pasted the classic way. Pretty much just crack, doesn't even COUNT as a PWP, it's just... We're such children, I'm sorry.

"This is not what I mean when I said we should get exotic in bed Cas." Dean looked down at the squirming squid Cas' held in his hands.

"But Dean, the internet assured me that 'tentacle porn' is one of the most common sexual fantasies..." Cas thrust the squid at Dean's face and Dean felt a tentacle slap onto his face. "... are you turned on Dean?" 

"...That would be a no..."

Cas looked down, confused. "Dean, but I thought that this would be a good... new thing to try...perhaps if we put it in a 'school uniform' would that help?"

"Look Cas, it's fine if you're a kinky... bitch, but... let's keep it out of the hentai section, yeah?"

Cas nodded, and the squid immediately disappeared

“/Sigh/ Dean I believe the internet has lied to me yet again."

“The internet can be a bitch, Cas.”

Cas looked around the small hotel room, trying to find something new.

"Okay... So if we're to stick to our own ideas... How about..." A sculpture on the motel wall, which was by the sea, caught his eye, and he perked up. Suddenly, a Large Salmon was in his hand, flipping and flapping its tail. "Fish?"

And that's how they ended up with Dean bent over, ass red, and Cas standing above him, the fish gripped tight in his hand.

"Cas... this is more pleasurable than I thought it would be." Cas gave one last smack of the ass before he shoved the fish into deans ass without warning making him moan "Bruh..." Cas smirked, his erection growing. The fish flipped wildly inside of Dean, better than any vibrator he'd ever owned. "Oh, how fishy... Do you like that, you little bruh?”

"Yep Bruh" Dean moaned out when a fish fin brushed his prostate, making him moan really loudly, "Bruuuuuuhhhhh." Cas let the animal stay in that position, pressing more urgently against that sweet spot, until he couldn't take it any more.

"PplleeEEAAASSSEEEEEEE BRUH" Dean roared as he climaxed, the bruh intensifying. Cas slid the now-dead salmon out of Dean's Ass, letting it flop limply like Dean's dick. Dean breathed heavily, wiping sweat off of his forehead, before straightening himself up. 

"Woah Cas... Yanno, that wasn't so bad for a first-time kink... Better than tentacles anyway..." He gazed at the limp fish in Cas's hand, before smirking.

"Hmm... I'm a bit hungry... Let's grill it up, bruh!"


End file.
